Her Heart's Desire
by Voldemort's Girl 666
Summary: Dolores Umbridge has only ever loved one man. When she performs a spell suddenly he's back in her life. But for how long? Rated M for sexual context.


**Her Heart's Desire**

 **by Voldemort's Girl 666**

Voldemort walked slowly and sensually into the pink office.

"Where am I?" he wonders aloud.

"Well Tom, you're in my office of course." said Dolores Umbridge as she poked a stockinged leg out of the closet door.

"Dolores… it's been so long." he whimpered

"Yes Tommy, I haven't seen you since you took my virginity under the Whomping Willow when we were fifth years." she purred.

Umbridge slowly walked out of the closet and stared into Tom's eyes. She slid her pink feathered boa off her shoulders and draped it over Tom's strong muscled shoulders.

"Did ya miss me Tommy?" she whispered sensually

"Always D, always."

Dolores pressed her chest against Tom's and slowly slid her hands down his side. Tom leans in to kiss her and she turns her head.

"Nuh uh. Not yet big boy."

She slithered her hand down to his waistband and gripped onto his basilisk with her right hand.

"Oh my god this feels so right. How I've missed you Tom. I want you in my Chamber of Secrets."

Tom let out a loud moan and pushed Dolores off of him. He quickly transfigured her cat plates into a series of large pink fluffy cushions. He sensually pushed her down onto the pillows and climbed on top of her.

"Now, now D… never forget. I own you."

He pulled his yew wand out and drew it down between her heaving breasts.

"Watch out Dolores I may just put a spell on you."

With a quick flick of his wand they were both divested of their clothes. Tom glanced down at her naked body and said "MMMM yummy."

Dolores felt herself blush and she glanced down at his mighty snake.

"My how you've grown since 5th year." she said with a smirk.

He sighed as she ran her fingers down his white pale chest. They looked longingly into each other's eyes. It had been so long since they had been together in this way. Neither had felt the touch of another in so long as they felt penalized by the way the both of them were viewed in wizarding society.

His fiery red eyes stared down at Dolores in her blushing pink glory. He reached down and stroked her lower lips softly.

"Stop treating me like a china doll Tom. I won't break. I want Tom on the streets and Voldemort in the sheets."

Taking that as consent he felt the blood rush down towards his manhood. He gripped onto each side of her hips and plunged into her center. She felt herself bruising in the spots his fingers were holding her.

"Oh Salazar" she screamed.

He plunged into her at a punishing pace. Without even thinking about it one hand went to her throat and he gripped hard. That only led to a quicker pace as he slowly slid his wand towards her other chamber. She gasped and she felt his wand touch her pucker as he slid in and out of her front entrance. He softly whispered a lubricating spell as he slid his yew stick, that had killed so many people, into her butt.

He timed his motions together so his steel erection was in time with his death stick. She had never felt sensations so strong. Tom spelled his wand to continue the motions he had begun. In and out, in and out. He moved both hands to flip her onto her stomach and he took her from behind. The motions of his wand stopped while it stayed in her back end as he began a break-neck speed. One hand on her hip and the other clutching her throat.

"I want you to cum D. Be a good girl and explode onto me."

"Oh Tom… oh TOM… OH TOM" she cried out as her orgasm engulfed her.

Feeling the clenching around his cock, Tom felt himself nearing his peak. He began to pump faster and harder until he could not hold it in anymore and filled her with his seed.

They both collapsed onto the cushions, side by side.

As they both came down from their climax, Dolores whispered "I love you Tommy."

He was struck. He never expected anyone to feel this way about him. He was disgusting and unlovable. The spawn of a filthy muggle and a whore with almost no magical ability.

She moved her hand slowly behind his head and said "Look at me."

He tried his hardest to avoid looking into her eyes. The eyes that he had fallen in love with over his first 5 years of Hogwarts.

"How did I get here D?"

"A heart's desire spell. When it's cast it brings the one thing you need the most to you. Regardless of any circumstance. And it brought me you Tommy."

Voldemort, the Dark Lord, felt his heart fill with love for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. As he felt it encompass him, he knew that this woman was his biggest weakness. He would follow her to the ends of the Earth. He knew what that meant for him. For the both of them.

"I love you too D." he whispered softly into her hair.

He had no other choice.

"Avada Kedavra."

The Dark Lord could have no weakness.


End file.
